


Splish Splash

by theskywasblue



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo, Hakkai, and a very small bathtub</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splish Splash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amai_kaminari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amai_kaminari/gifts).



> For the prompt: Good, clean fun

Gojyo looked at the tub, then at Hakkai, and made a face.

"It's sort of..." he measured a distance off between his hands arbitrarily.

Hakkai sighed. "It can't be helped Gojyo, truly. The inn's hot water heater is broken, and it's a great deal of trouble to ferry buckets of boiled water up from the kitchen enough to fill the tub once, not to mention twice. Sharing is the only option. Unless you'd rather have a tepid bath instead."

Gojyo would, of course, never want to be the one to suggest that _Hakkai_ take the tepid bath. Not unless he wanted to suffer an empty bed and arctic stares for the better part of a week.

"You know I'm always up for sharing a bath Hakkai. I just like to have a little room to - you know - manoeuvre." He raised an eyebrow suggestively. Hakkai shook his head in patient exasperation.

"Get in the tub Gojyo."

_Small_, as it turned out, was an understatement. _Fucking miniscule_ would have been a better descriptor. Gojyo wiggled backwards, trying to keep his knees from pressing uncomfortably against Hakkai's, and ended up sitting on Hakkai's foot. Water splashed onto the floor and Hakkai squirmed to avoid the faucet digging into his back.

"Fucking hell Hakkai..." he grunted, the curl of his legs impeding his breathing slightly, "Could you just..."

Gojyo did the first thing he could think of – he grabbed Hakkai's hips and pulled him forward. There was an undignified noise on Hakkai's part, a lot of splashing on both their parts, and Hakkai ended up straddling Gojyo's lap, gripping his shoulders with barely enough space between their bodies for water to fill up.

"That's better."

Hakkai laughed, slightly breathless. "I have to say this positioning has potential."

"Too right it does. Now could you pass me the soap? I think it's behind my shoulder."

A slow smile turned up Hakkai's lips. "With pleasure, Gojyo."

-End-


End file.
